


The Benefits of a Fever

by hanabi5



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: (attempt of) lesbian sex, Attempted Sex, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Incest, One Shot, Pseudo-Incest, Sick Character, Smut, Step-Sibling Incest, Yuri, light fluff, sick aihara yuzu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanabi5/pseuds/hanabi5
Summary: Yuzu has a fever, and to help her, Mei decides to take her to have a cold shower.





	The Benefits of a Fever

Yuzu was lying down on her bed, eyes closed. With a thermometer on her mouth, she tried to talk with Mei, but the younger girl shushed her.

“Stop talking, Yuzu. We need you to rest, okay? Let’s see if your fever has subsided.” Said Mei, taking the thermometer from her girlfriend’s mouth.

“So?” Yuzu asked, hopeful.

“It’s still too high.” Sighed Mei. "Actually, it’s worse than before.” 

The blonde groaned, coughing afterwards. She was hoping that the both of them could have some time together to enjoy themselves, but she had to catch a damn cold that put her in bed for the hole day.

“So that means the medicine didn’t work? Crap, we were going to go on a date today, but then this happens...”

Mei took her cellphone and silently dialed a number, putting away the thermometer.

“What are you doing?” The blonde asked.

“I’m calling Mom. Since medicine had no effect, we may need to take you to a doctor.”

“But Mom’s still traveling, you know. She’s coming back tonight, so we don’t need to worry her until there...”

“Hello, Mom.” She answered Ume, who picked up the phone, pretty much ignoring her stepsister. “No, actually, Yuzu has a really high fever, so I thought it was better to call you.”

Yuzu just sighed, and waited until they finished the conversation. Playing with her hair, she felt her forehead burning, and a slight headache was starting to annoy the girl. She glanced at Mei, who was now facing her again.

“Yes, I see. Thank you very much, I’ll take good care of her. I’ll make sure to call you if anything happens. Bye.” She hung up.

“So? What did she say?” Asked the gyaru.

“She said she’s coming back, but it will take some hours until she arrives here. Since we need to decease your fever as soon as possible, you’re taking a cold shower.”

“N-No way! I’m already freezing here in bed! How am I supposed to do it?” Complained the sick girl.

“I’ll go prepare the bathroom.”

“H-Hey! Don’t just ignore me!” Said Yuzu,

She got up from the bed, just to fall on the floor due her weakness. Dizzy, all she could feel were her hands hitting the floor before she could help herself.

“Yuzu!” Mei screamed, running to help her.

Mei rushed to help her girlfriend, grabbing her by her arms and making her sit on the ground.

“Don’t... worry... I’m fine, thank you.” Yuzu managed to say between her deep breaths.

Mei looked at her incredulous, almost considering the possibility that she was raving due her high body temperature, but she realized that all that Yuzu wanted was to not make her worried. Sighing, she asked: “Of course you are. Are you able to stand up?" 

Yuzu nodded in response.

“Okay, so I’m going to help you on the shower."

“EH?" She gasped. "I-I can do it alone, you don't have to...” She said, feeling a rush of blood on her cheeks.

“Why are you blushing? It's not like I have never seen you naked or anything.”

The older girl gulped, unable to contest. Mei had seen her naked multiple and multiple times, was it in the bath, while changing or making out. But somehow, this situation seemed way too embarrassing to her, to be given a bath by her lover because she was too weak to do it herself... it was kind of humiliating.

“Well... Yeah, but this is different... It's embarrassing!”

“Yuzu, we don't have time for this. Let's go already.” Mei said, helping her girlfriend to walk to the bathroom. Yuzu just remained silent, shaking of cold until they arrived.

“Raise your arms.” Mei said, grabbing the hem of the blonde’s shirt.

“I-I can undress by myself!” The girl quickly answered. She immediately tried to take her shirt off, strengthless.

Mei stared at her, sighing one more time. She was truly trying her best to help her stepsister, but Yuzu’s stubbornness was giving out her patience.

“Yuzu, I just wanna make it easier for both uf us. If you let me help you, it will be quicker. Will you please let me take care of you?”

The older girl's hands hesitated, finally letting go of her own clothes. She never knew how much a fever could make you confused, she couldn't even undress herself properly... And there was Mei, trying to help her even after se refused it. Ashamed, she managed to say:

“Sorry... You're right. You can... um, go on. -Yuzu raised her arms, and her girlfriend took her shirt off.

Yuzu stayed quiet, as she felt her body burn and freeze at the same time. She let Mei undress her fully, and was guided to the shower, sitting on a small bench.

“I'll be quick.” Mei said kindly.

Yuzu nodded, shivering.

The sick girl felt the cold water on her body, her bangs plastered on her eyes, dripping. She felt like her body wouldn't be able to handle the thermal shock; holding her step sister's hands, Yuzu tried her best to stay calm.

“It's not necessary to wash your hair, is it? We can just wash your body.”

“Y-Yeah, I guess...”

Mei put a generous amount of liquid soap on her hand, and started washing the other girl's back and shoulders. With her hands, she massaged her skin softly, reaching her belly, and finally, her breasts.

-“A-Ah...” moaned lightly, immediately regretting not being able to hold it.

“Uhn? What was that sound?” Mei smirked, surprised. She had had no sexual intentions, after all.

“N-Nothing! I just...”

“Perhaps you're enjoying this more than you should?” Mei groped her breasts, as she felt Yuzu’s nipples getting even harder, if that was possible.

At this point, Yuzu was already extremely aroused. She could feel her insides twitching, begging for attention, but she knew that right now she couldn’t give them the attention she craved for.

“S-Stop it, Mei! I'm freezing...” She said in a tentative of giving an excuse for her body’s reactions.

“Eh? But you were the one who started it... Well, I suppose you're right, we shouldn't be wasting time.” She stopped, starting to wash her arms and legs and leaving Yuzu craving for more. Mei loved to tease her, she knew it; however, the current situation made her doubt that Mei would actually continue something.

The younger girl grabbed the towel and wrapped her girlfriend around it, helping her to stand up. Kneeling on the ground, she dried Yuzu's legs, after doing the same with her upper body.

“Open your legs a bit more, so I can dry your tights properly.

Yuzu blushed violently, but did what she was asked to. She knew that Mei wouldn't let it go unnoticed: her pussy was dripping love juices.

Mei noticed, in shock, how wet her girlfriend was. She was actually surprised, since she thought that Yuzu was too sick to get that turned on by this type of physical contact. The raven was proven wrong, and wasn’t disappointed: she stared at Yuzu’s throbbing area with an extreme and hungry _desire_.

“Oh, I see... So that sound before _was_ a moan, after all." Her digits spreaded Yuzu’s labia carefully. "Even though you're sick, you really seen to be enjoying it, don't you?” She teased her sesitive area lightly.

Yuzu gasped at the contact, another moan escaping from her mouth. “W-Well, it's been a long time since we... did it for the last time. I just couldn't help myself...” She answered, feeling her face turn all red.

“I see. Well then, should we... move to our bed?”

Yuzu nodded, shyly.

The step-sisters walked to their shared bed, and Mei carefully laid Yuzu down. Unraping her from the towel and about to unbutton her own shirt, she whispered:

“Yuzu, I can tell that you're still feverish. Your body is too hot. If you get worse, I promise I'll take responsability and take care of you, okay?”

“What are you saying? I'm the one who wasn't able to control herself.” She said, placing a hand on her lover's cheek. “Don't worry, okay?” 

The two girls kissed passionately, Mei starting to undress as well. It started with a gentle, slow kiss, becoming more intense and strong after some time. Licking Yuzu's neck, the student-council president started feeling herself become wet, as well.

Mei’s fingers went down to Yuzu’s genitalia, making her whimper a sweet moan. As soon as her clit was touched, the blonde started to cry from the pleasure.

“Yes, Mei! That’s the right spot!” Yuzu moaned.

Suddenly, a loud noise made the girls freeze: it was the front door being closed.

“Girls! I'm home! Are you two okay?” They heard their mother shouting from the living room. What would they do if Ume found them like this?

“Oh my gosh! Mei, put your clothes on!” Yuzu whispered, pushing Mei from her.

Their mother opened the room's door after some seconds, seeing her stepdaughter perfectly dressed and helping her sick daughter to dress her pajama pants.

“Oh, my baby, are you okay? Are you better?” She said, hugging Yuzu.

“Yeah... Mei helped me a lot, hahaha.” She faked a smile. 

“Mei, thank you so much! Hopefully, she'll be better tomorrow because of your good care.”

“It was nothing. We were going to sleep now, since Yuzu need to get some rest.” She answered, calm as always.

“Of course. I'll be in my room, call for me if you need anything!”

She closed the door, leaving the two alone again.

“Ah... that was close.” Yuzu said, wiping the sweat off her face. “I still can't believe we were able to dress up before mom came here!”

“I already told you we need to be careful, didn't I?” Complained Mei. “Come on, let me brush your hair so we can really sleep.”

“‘Kay!” She turned around, feeling Mei start to brush her hair carefully after some seconds.

Then, it hit her.

Yuzu though about something that made her feel instantly guilty, even without knowing if it was true or not. It was a possibility, after all. Thanks to her habit of overthinking everything, she was now truly worried about it.

“S-Say, Mei...” She decided to ask.

“What?”

“You're not... doing this 'cause you feel forced to, are you?” She asked.

“What are you talking about?” Mei stopped what she was doing and watched Yuzu turning around to face her, even though her girlfriend wasn’t willing to meet her gaze.

“You know, we’re sisters. So it's almost expected for you to take care of me when I get ill and vice-versa. But... I know that I annoy you sometimes, and I just wanted you to know that I understand if you don't wanna waste your day taking care of me... or something similar.

Mei stared at her for some seconds, processing her words. “I'm not wasting my day or anything. I'm doing it because I want to and because I care about you. Stop worrying about this.” She said. “Let's go sleep now.” She said and Yuzu nodded.

The girls lied on the bed, and Yuzu holded Mei tightly. Mei didn’t reciprocate the hug, but allowed the blonde to embrace her. I am just so lucky for having you in my life, Yuzu thought.


End file.
